User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkusMaster84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You named Cyber Pegasis wrong, its Cyber Pegasis100HF not HP Block Ok I blocked him for 1 week if he does it again then tell me.HazeShot 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Dude I was mad and it was at the moment. Bitch isn't cursing, and you aren't getting admin rights here. Just stop sucking up, not working, k? BTW I don't hate you anymore. Thought we made up?? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 15:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I forgot. Oops. No sarcasm or joke. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 17:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your a admin now. Also sorry I didn't see your message before.HazeShot 02:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... Agent Z said that it's Counter Sagittario. And about the facebolts, who said they're names are original? I mean, if you read on Dark Leone's Facebolt, it clearly says Ravek. SKA POWER!!!! 21:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Shut up and stop making all the rules, dude who cares if your an admin?? Don't boss him around. He should be an admin not youu. Dude just stop and chill, really who cares your not the boss, and if the bey is real, there can be a page for it! Problemm??? 50px Rule 14 50px 21:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if your talking about Dark Gasher 145S and Dark Leone 145S, they're REALLY confirmed. But... the others no. And not all the pages need to have Trivia, neither have 100% perfect info. SKA POWER!!!! 21:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Say we found a picture of say.... the next evolution of Dragonoid/The Ultimate Weapon, and it was blurry and unseeable. Would we still upload it? Yes, because it's Canon. You can't say it's not Canon, because it's very clear it was IN THE ANIME. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just screw off, it's incredibly clear you aren't doing a good job at adminship, the first day. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Who cares if it's blurry? Who cares if the Face Bolt and Track are unknown? It's still a Bey that was in the anime... SKA POWER!!!! 21:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ever heard of something called "JAPANESE DUB." I mean really, compare the two fusion wheels, then GFY. No I'm not leaving out because it's my job as an admin to monitor things. Stop being a dick to tripod, and do what an admin should DO. Edit, and revert vandalizm. Don't just place a template or a heading on the article, REALLY WRITE IT. Dude, watch the episode, look at the Beyblades, and tell me if the Beys look fake. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, remember that i leaved Bakugan Wikia? It was because everyone hated all the content i was making on the wiki, so i left. Don't make me leave this one too. SKA POWER!!!! 21:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC)